Hair Straighteners
by Lady Timelord
Summary: Rose burns herself on her hair straighteners, and the Doctor has to make her feel better. Challenge fic. 10Rose, rather smutty. M for obvious reasons when you read it!


_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, things like this might just happen, but in a later post-watershed version ;o)_

_Challenge fic set by bubblez. _

_**Rose burns her ear when straightening her hair, the Doctor has to make it better! FLUFF.**_

_So, this is set after Doomsday might have happened, but in my mind Doomsday never happened, and I never want it too, and never wanted it too in the first place. It's seriously bad for my health, and I'm not joking. I cry so much it's ridiculous, and I do realise I'm doing the whole Doctor thing of rambling, I swear it's contagious. _

_I'm not sure whether to apologise or not for this. It was meant to a harmless fluff fic, but, erm, kinda didn't end up that way, more like a complete smut fic – either way, I hope you 10/Rose shippers out there will probably like it. Well, I hope._

_There is a reason behind the smut. I've just finished, and I mean literally like 5 minutes ago, reading Liz Young's – The Wedding Date. Great film, and the book is just FAB. Fluff, angst, comical, bit weepy – and then there's the end. I was so surprised to find myself reading PURE smut – and bits of it are borrowed for this – the impalement for example. It was the kind of smut to have me lying on the front on my bed, legs in the air, and I actually squeed out loud and kicked my legs! And that was made worse by the fact that I am completely in love with the main character 'Josh' – and his movie counterpart too. _

_And guess what? I rambled AGAIN, although if you're reading this sentence, I'm sure you realised that yourself, and you're sat there with a huge grin and are nodding – or it that just me in the rereading of this?_

_Well, whatever you're doing, I shall release you from the wrath of this overly long Authors note, and let you get on with the reading!_

* * *

Rose still couldn't believe that her and the Doctor were _together_. After all her dreams and hopes that he loved her as much as she love him, for her to be living that life as just, well – literally a dream come true. 

There was one issue Rose had though. She found she was drawn to have to make herself look fabulous all the time. Every morning she'd wake up and after showering, she'd proceed to apply just the right amount of make-up, drying and meticulously straightening her hair, not to mention making sure her outfit was perfect. But then again, it was worth it, seeing the Doctor's face light up, complimenting her outfit – even more so when it was strewn all over her bedroom floor.

This particular morning, Rose had a silly grin plastered on her face, memories of the previous night flooding through her mind. Relationship wise, her and the Doctor were still at that stage where they could barely keep their hands off each other – but for them, this stage looked like it would never end, and would mingle with the others. And last night was no different. Rose had decided to try something different. Torture. Not a sadistic type of torture, more a 'I'm-here-completely-naked-and-have-a-big-can-of-whipped-cream-but-you-can't-have-me-yet' kind of torture. She'd teased and tantalised him for ages before succumbing to her own temptation. It was torture for her too though, but she thought, that if she was going to torture herself to death, impaling herself on his massive erection was a lovely way to go.

In her slight absent-mindedness, and her state of distinct distraction, Rose wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what she was doing, and in no time at all, she'd managed to clamp her ear in the straighteners.

Unsurprisingly, a rather large list of obscenities emitted from her, after a pained shriek.

Dropping the straighteners, she darted from her room and sprinted for the bathroom. If there was just one thing that she remembered from when she was in Brownies, it was to put cold water on burns ASAP.

With tears in her eyes, she barged in through the door, thoroughly not caring the Doctor was showering.

"Oi, do you mind?" he yelled over the sound of running water, although really not minding at all, but Rose ignored him, grabbing a flannel from the side, and hurriedly spinning the top of the cold tap, thoroughly drenching the flannel before clamping it to her ear.

--

This use of water had made the temperature of the shower rocket, causing the Doctor to yelp and leap from the shower, only to encounter a tearful Rose, a bright pink flannel adhered to her ear.

He grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist, just to be modest – for a change.

"Oh Rose, what happened?" pulling her into a wet hug.

"No, you're all wet," she said, pushing him away, albeit slightly reluctantly.

The Doctor looking slightly put out, but not enough for him not to be able to joke, "You've not minded before," combined with an adorable wicked grin, causing Rose to laugh in spite of herself.

"So what did you do?" he asked, raising his hand to her ear, to remove the flannel. He removed it, and immediately winced as he saw an angry white burn.

"Hair straighteners."

"Honestly, you humans and your vanity. Hair dryers, straighteners, mascara, eye shadow, nail polish, lipstick, blush, foundation, eyeliner, curling tongs, you don't need them, you're a beautiful race. But here, I'll kiss it better." And he leant down slightly, and placed a light, tender kiss on her ear. He took away the pain, and sent a small shiver down Rose's spine.

Without the pain, Rose realised the situation they were in, a hot steamy bathroom, a nice warm shower already running, and a nice, almost naked Doctor. Too much of an opportunity to pass up. Rose knew the Doctor knew he'd taken away her pain, but she decided she'd milk it all the same.

"Better?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Hmm, no not really, maybe one more kiss will work," and she grinned.

The Doctor leant in and kissed her ear once more.

"How about now?"

"Nope, nothing, it still hurts." Oh how Rose was loving teasing him again.

A small smirk growing across his face, the Doctor leant in again, and slowly planted kisses along her cheek bone, before enclosing the top of her ear in his mouth. Slowly sucking it, running his tongue along the fresh burn, sending tingles through Rose. Good tingles.

Rose closed her eyes, and let her mouth drop open slightly. As the Doctor pulled away planting small kisses back up her cheekbone, before resting his forehead against Rose's.

"How about now?" The only sound Rose could make in reply was "g"

The Doctor grinned at her. "Well now, where was I? Ah yes, showering," he dropped the towel from around his waist, "Care to join me?"

Rose beamed from ear to ear. She'd completely forgotten about the pain she had had in her ear. For pain relief, he was just what the Doctor ordered. Literally.

_A/N: I do apologise for the sheer appalling-ness of the joke in the last line… I really do…_


End file.
